


false idols

by beefwellington



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blasphemy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefwellington/pseuds/beefwellington
Summary: “Dennis, you look stunning,” Mac had said, pulling Dennis out of the shitty movie they had picked off Netflix and stared directly at Mac.





	false idols

It's not as if they  _ never  _ compliment each other; Dennis and Mac had shared some choice words to each other after they “broke up”, as Dee so eloquently put it; but in their cleaned-up apartment sitting illuminated by the television, hip-to-hip, Dennis knew it was different.

“Dennis, you look stunning,” Mac had said, pulling Dennis out of the shitty movie they had picked off Netflix and stared directly at Mac - a little bit above his eyes since he couldn't take the direct eye contact.

“Aha, quit joking, man.” He turns back to the movie and tries to ignore Mac’s puppy dog eyes.

“No it's true, dude. Something about this lighting is making your cheekbones pop. And your shirt is complementing your eyes.” He nods a bit to himself as if critiquing a painting. Maybe in Mac’s eyes he really was a painting - untouchable but beautiful; ready to disappear the moment anyone shines a light on it. 

He tugs at his shirt collar, suddenly self-conscious over his choice of clothes. Dennis thinks ever since Mac came out he’s been friendlier, more willing to give compliments and receive them without immediately tearing into the other. It almost makes him feel better when he gets one. 

Dennis turns to look at Mac but he's already focusing on the movie again, hands digging around in the popcorn bowl.

“Well, um,” Dennis starts to say, “thank you, Mac. I'm glad someone notices my efforts to make myself look good.”

Mac nods and grins.

“It's totally working, too, dude. You look gorgeous.”

_ Gorgeous. _ That's a word he hadn't been called in awhile. Not even when he spends an hour and a half in front of the mirror contouring and applying makeup and styling his hair.  _ Gorgeous.  _

“And you could totally pass as a model, too. Great body, great height. Like that time you modelled a dress? Could do that, only maybe something a bit better - like a suit,” Mac kept speaking. Dennis listens to every word, clings to every sentence. 

“Mac, I'm gonna stop you for a second.” He holds up his hand and Mac stops, sitting up a bit straighter. “What's happening? Why are you complimenting me so much?”

Mac cocks his head sideways. He frowns and makes a face like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Because I thought you looked good and figured I should say it?”

“Yeah but  _ why. _ ” Dennis shrugs his shoulders, feels his heart beat thump in his chest.

“What d’ya mean, ‘why’? I just think you look good. That's all.”

“But we never compliment each other, that's like our thing.” He peers sideways as if to gauge a reaction from a non-existent audience.

“No dude, that's like  _ your _ thing.” He stops rummaging in the popcorn and points his hand towards Dennis. “Since I’m a gay man, I’m clearly the one more open about my feelings. Which means I can compliment you.”

He wasn't sure that's exactly what being out entitles Mac to. He tries to focus on the movie playing before he processes Mac’s words.

“What do you mean ‘ _ my thing _ ’?” He gives Mac a pointed look.

“Dude, you’ve prided yourself on not having feelings; always saying how you can bang a girl without getting emotionally involved - which, by the way, I think is total bullshit considering Mandy.” Mandy’s still a touchy subject, less than one month since he flew back from North Dakota, and Dennis tries to shrink in on himself. “So someone has to take over in the compliments department.”

“It’s not that I don't  _ have  _ feelings, Mac, I thought we went over this on Valentine’s day.”

“No we never did. I was outside grabbing the box while you were talking to the others. Charlie told me about it later like ‘Mac, dude, you should have been there. Dennis was like crying and shit’.”

Dennis laughs but his expression gives his solemnity away. “I wasn't ‘crying’.”

“Totally were. But that's cool with me bro, let it out, that's what I say.” Mac wraps his arm around Dennis’ thin shoulders and Dennis inches closer to him.

“For the record, I think you're… stunning too,” Dennis says. Mac beams next to him which he physically feels. “Like an angel. Or an apostle.”

“I think that's like, blasphemy to say, dude.” Mac scrunches and relaxes his nose. Nods his head. “But I'll forgive ya this time ‘cause it's a compliment.”

“If I were a god, Mac, you'd be perfect worshipping at my feet.” Dennis moves to lean his head on Mac’s arm, which is tightening around his shoulders. “Worshipping me, giving me offerings of food...” He runs his free arm over Mac’s thigh before resting it on his knee. “Of body.”

He hears Mac hold his breath and feels him grip his shoulder tightly. He turns his head to face Dennis’. The movie lights up their faces with a bluish hue.

“Dennis?”

“Do you even believe in god anymore? What with being out now.” His voice is low and sultry, the tip of his hand rubbing back and forth along Mac’s thigh. “Did you give up your faith for this?” 

Mac sucks in a breath between his teeth, holds it, then deflates visibly. “Den, I…”

“What is it, baby boy?” 

“I think you're going to hell for those comments.”

Dennis laughs - an actual laugh - before leaning back an inch. The illusion of before gone.

“We’re both going to hell.”

“ _ No  _ way, dude. I plan on repenting all my sins right before I die that way I'm guaranteed a spot in Heaven.” He points towards the ceiling. “I don't know what you're planning on doing but if I die before you I'll put in a good word.”

“What so you'll just bang a bunch of dudes then say ‘please forgive me’ and be in the clear?” He laughs. “Would pretending to be straight in heaven be fun?”

Mac’s eyebrows furrow together, confused. “What? No, no, you see being gay isn't a sin so I'm already cleared for that. I figure I’ll repent for breaking one of the ten commandments.”

Dennis cocks his head sideways. “Oh? What commandment would that be?”

Mac looks down at his free hand, resting next to him, before looking back at Dennis. He moves his head and presses his lips to Dennis’, gently and he feels him push back, before leaning away. His arm is still slung over Dennis’ shoulders, keeping him in an awkward position. Dennis looked at him confused, but not mad, which was a plus for him. 

“Worshipping false idols,” He whispers as he feels his face heat. 

Dennis shoots a cocky grin at Mac and he feels on top of the world. He leans in closer, breath hot against his ear.

“I'm a good idol as any to worship.”

Mac shudders and puts his other hand on Dennis’ waist, which Dennis places his hand over.

“But I think you're gonna have to atone for much more than that, Mac,” Dennis says, earning him a confused look.

“What d’ya mean? That's like, the  _ only  _ sin I've committed.” At that, he shoots a pointed look at Mac.

“Gluttony, for one?” Mac cocks his head. “Lust? Jealousy? You-you know what? Nevermind.”

Dennis leans over and places another kiss on Mac’s mouth, firmer and with more want. Mac groans, kisses back, and moves his hand from Dennis’ waist into his hair.

Mac moves back slightly. “Well, you're going to hell for sure,” he starts. Dennis looks about ready to explode on him for  _ stopping just for that stupid comment? Really, Mac?  _ Before Mac starts again. “But if you're there, I think I won't want to repent before I die.”

Dennis just kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place but i just wanted to post it because it's been sitting in my folder for a month now


End file.
